


Dalliance

by Count Grishnackh (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, You'll never guess who the mystery character is, Zelink story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Count%20Grishnackh
Summary: Link became a high ranking noble in the aftermath of the twilight war. Now he is attending a masquerade ball where he meets a mysterious woman who reminds him of someone very near and dear to his heart. His wise queen of hyrule.





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> A reworked version of my old story. There isn't that many differences in the first chapter, but it will become more apparent in the future.

He watched them with impassive eyes, seeing them socialize and gossiping with one another. he took no part in it, which wasn't surprising. He was a man who liked to keep to himself. Besides he never really like the other nobles and balls like this are very common nowadays. Ever since he had slayed the demon king Ganondorf and ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity in hyrule.

Link was rewarded for his accomplishments, given dukedom, became a high ranking knight in the hyrulean army , also a very close friend and adviser of queen Zelda. Right now he was attending a masquerade ball. A half full wine glass in hand as watched the others entertain themselves with idle chit-chat. He thanked the goddesses that his fellow blue-bloods had left him well alone, despite the fact that he looked far from unsophisticated.

He wore a green long coat with golden buttons and a white shirt underneath it, his neck tied with a long, red cravat. Other then that he was wearing a pair of simple white breeches alongside brown dress shoes, gloves and belt. His long tousled golden-brown hair was tucked into the black tricorn hat on his head. Of course his eyes, forehead and nose were covered with a white masquerade mask with green patterns that hid his identity.

His status was made more clear with the extravagant event the nobleman found himself in. The castle's ballroom was massive with floors made of marble in a chess board pattern. The walls and ceiling were white colored with golden molding of beautiful patterns decorating them. A Huge crystal chandelier hung down from said ceiling, the light from it illuminating the various paints and tapestries that adored the walls.

On the right side there were three large windows with red curtains of similar size covering them. There was only one entrance into the room which were two big golden doors in the back, while in the front there was a grand, roaring fire place that kept everyone warm in the cold winter night. However, our green clad hero was on the left side, standing in front of the buffet table, scrutinizing hyrule's nobility.

He did this mostly out of the insufferable boredom that plagued him everytime he attended these kinds of events. Link was the kind of person who liked minding his own business and staying out of other people's matter. This was not the cause for the other aristocrats. Who often, if not always loved exchanging rumors and half-lies with each other. In his mind they were simply talking shit behind one another's back.

Something he was obviously not fond of and the main reason why he loathed wasting any amount of time with them. But still he had a status to maintain and he promised his Queen that he would participate in this masquerade. though he did not know why she required him to be present here of all places, when she knew he would rather be anywhere else.

Nevertheless he agreed and now began to search the crowds for his mistress, as his discreetly eyes scanned the room. All the while he did not move even a single step. He would't need to. He can recognize her from a mile away from the few years the two of them have together. Link knew that the Queen shared his opinions on petty small talk, so would probably be alone like himself.

Besides Zelda was unique to say the least, not many women in the world ever came close to her beauty. So it would't be very hard to spot her here, even when everyone was disguised with frivolous masks. But as time passed he found no trace of the monarch in the Ball room and regret of coming here was beginning to set in.

Just then he noticed something rather unusual...

The hero saw a young woman, who looked very much alike the same age as himself. The stranger was doing the exact same thing he was doing a few minutes ago. She was less than ten meters away to his right, looking at the party with apathy evident in her eyes. Daintily holding a wine glass in her right hand.

She was wearing a hot pink ball gown with off-shoulder sleeves, a long flowing mermaid skirt and white ribbon tied around her waist, a big bow resting at the small of her back. It was a tight fit and showed off her covered figure from her chest downed to her bottom. She also wore a pair of long gloves on her arms up to her mid-forearms. Her blond hair was neatly tied into a low, sock bun and her light green eyes peeked through a masquerade mask similar to Link's very own only light pink in color.

Another noticeable thing about her was her curvaceous body. Her breasts were rather large for a girl with a slender physique, yet they was not abnormally large. With the bust-line of her dress offering a tempting view of her cleavage. Her hips seemed to be broad and round filling the back of her tight nicely with a very noticeable bump beneath her waist. Her body was a perfectly symmetrical hourglass figure that he had rarely seen in a woman's body.

Not to mention that she also has a sort of natural beauty to her. Her fair skin looked flawless, deprived of any blemishes and she wore no make up at all unlike other noblewomen nor was she wearing any jewelry.

He had to admit this young noblewoman looked very ravishing. Almost as much as a certain regent he was suppose to be on the look out for. Whose existence has been momentary dismissed from his mind, replaced by many questions about this mysterious stranger.

"Who is she and where did she come from?" were the most prominent questions he thought of. For the few years he had served his kingdom under aristocracy he had never seen her. Not at any ball or party or hunting venture or any other event that involved hyrule's upper-crust. Also he would've recognized her if she was one of the other blood-blooded women i as he knew everything about his fellow nobles.

Of course he would remember someone like in any previous occasions. While she didn't really stick out from the rest of the crowd, this young noblewoman would've caught his eye months if not years ago just because of her beauty alone. The hero was no virgin, though he wasn't a womaniser either, which was why lustfu yearning was staring to take root at the back of his mind.

Most is him was internally debating her identity, while a small part of him just wants to see her completly exposed and every last bit of her feminine form under his mercy.

But as he continued to ponder all this. The subject of this thoughts turned to face him, finally acknowledging his existence as they made eye contact. The expression on her face was one of scrutiny, only for her lips to curve into a small smile a few seconds later. The noblewoman then began to approach him, walking briskly as if had she found something she was looking for.

New speculations began to rise in his mind, including ones like "Does she know who I am and if so how? I've never met her in my life and I'm wearing a disguise". But he would not get much time to think them over, as the stranger was now standing only two feet in front of him.

"Good evening, My lord" a soft, melodic voice reached his ears alongside the fragrance of vanilla that greeted his nose. She was obviously had a bit of perfume on her, despite the lack of usual cosmetic items that most aristocrats are so used to using. He could also see the grin on her face widen a bit and a certain glimmer of adoration in her eyes mixed with seductive inquiry.

"A Good evening to you too." he replied politely and formally , yet there was a very slight hint of frustration in his voice. "What brings you here among all this commotion?" he asked, kind of bluntly.

"Well I was feeling lonely all by myself and I would rather not gossip with the others." she answered in a pleasant voice, clearly wanting to start a conversation. "You don't appear to have a liking of the hearsay too."

"Indeed I do not..." he responded in the same way as before, only the frustration was completely gone. "I find it all to be trivial and pointless, as well as awfully distasteful"

"I agree, I have no eagerness to know about scandals." she added, still beaming at him. "like how one Baron's wife probably cheated on him or how one of the duchesses supposedly had child out of wedlock" she continued in an over-dramatic voice.

Link chuckled at this, deciding to play along with her. "Really?! You must tell me all about it!" he jested in a similarly playful tone.

The young woman giggled loudly at his joke, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "Pardon me my lord, but I would much rather talk about something else" she said while calming down.

He raised an eyebrow, it seems that this mysterious stranger was more than just interested in him. Which was evident by the fact that she wished to continue their conversation. Maybe now he could find out who she is and if he was lucky he won't have to sleep alone tonight.

"Why I would be delighted to..." He replied in kind, before taking a quick sip from his wine glass.

She was certainly a beautiful woman that any man would want to see in his bed. Though the young man did't fancy himself as a play boy. But he was no stranger to casual sex, having a few one night stands with other noblewomen, particularly for those he had the least amount of disdain. Most of all from what little time he has been in her presence, he already liked her more than most other aristocrats.

So they talked and talked as the night went on. The pair spoke mostly of matters such as their likes and dislikes. What they liked to do in their spare time. About the books they read and songs they listen to. It was a pretty average exchanged, but still plainly enjoyable for both parties. With their discussions hardly ever interrupted,only occasionally partially to drink wine.

He did not asked of her name. For in tradition it was encouraged keep yourself ambiguous in a masquerade ball and it was considered rude to even ask during one. Only when you take off your mask can you state your identity to others. A rule he knew his new found friend had also followed. Still he did mind not mind. He could use other ways to find out. Besides he took pleasure in conversing with her.

But as he learned more about her, he could't help but notice some resemblances to his Queen. Her sweet voice was like Zelda's. Her perfect pale skin was like Zelda's. Her ideals and opinions were just as similar too, as well as her overall personality. Even her body was just as deliciously voluptuous and curvaceous as Zelda's.

But she was not the woman he held dear over all others. His Queen had dark brown colored hair not blond. Her eyes were sky blue, not emerald green. Not she did not wear lightly provocative clothing like the girl in-front of him. Nor were her words laced with coquettish undertones and sexual intent.

He knew Zelda only saw him as a friend or least that's what he kept telling himself. So he disregarded any thoughts of being with her romantically. Yet he still loved her and his heart would always belong to her.

That all being the main reason why he hasn't pursued a relationship with anyone else. Yet that didn't stop him from having a sex life. To him sex was just sex. it was a very common thing. Something one could easily obtain with a quick visit to the nearest brothel. Sure it was a major part of an intimate relationship. But without Love it was more or less meaningless, while also very satisfying.

Still, Link considered himself a gentleman he would always court his soon to be lover before taking her to bed. Instead of taking the easy way out and getting a whore to please himself. Besides intercourse was forever in the low end of his priorities. After all he had only done it few times beforehand. But it has been several months since he last sated his carnal desires, which left him feeling a bit angst.

Fortunately for him, it seems like his new acquaintance had the same idea. Noticeable by her seductive demeanor, the sultry smile on her face, her low, alluring voice and her flirtatious pleasantries as they conversed. He was definitely responding coquetry positive with a couple of suggestive statements of his own, making her giggle softly as she stared at him with an enticing gaze in her eyes.

Soon enough the dancing had started and other nobles, men and women alike began flocked to the large unoccupied space in the middle of the ballroom. This of course was not overlooked by the Hero.

"Ah, it has finally began..." he said, look where the main event had started.

"So it has..." she replied, following his line of sight. The pair silently watched for a few moments, until the lady in pink turned to him again with an abrupt question.

"My lord, Would you like to dance." she asked which prompted Link to look at her directly.

"I could go for a short one, before ending the night." she continued, extending a hand out while staring up at him

"I would be delighted to, my lady" he answered simply before taking a hold of her hand, lifting it up and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. He then lead her the dance floor, gently gasping her hand as she followed. Soon the couple reached her destination, and turned to face one another once more. Link gently placed his free hand on her waist as she in turn gripped his shoulder.

The pair began their dance, twirled around in rhythm with the music much like everyone else. For the next few minutes he looked into her eyes as their her waltz progress around the dance floor. He saw an unmistakable glint of lust, admiration, happiness and another much stronger emotion.

Link could've easily disregarded this, there were many aristocratic women who fawned him. He was quite the eligible bachelor, being young, handsome and among the most powerful people in the country. Girls would flocked to him for attention and most of the time he would write off their love-struck gaze as half hearted pleas to get more money and power.

But there was something genuine in her blue orbs. A deep affection and desire that he had never seen, yet it appeared all too familiar to him at the same time. Silently Inviting him to come closer and closer. He both was captivated and intrigued by this at the same time as mind tried to find logical answers to the many questions about this mysterious woman while his body was busy dancing with her in the final moments of their waltz

The long silence was soon broken by his partner in dancing. "Is there something wrong, my lord" She asked, the smile on her face unfaltering. "You have been awfully quite, as of late."

"it's nothing. I just prefer to keep quiet while dancing." He answered while following her movements closely.

"Oh, I understand." She replied keeping up with him. The both of their motions in sync with each other. Silence then reign for a a little while more, before the noblewoman spoke up once again as the music was reaching its finale.

"My Lord, I hope you don't mind. But I would like another dance after this" she said her voice quieter than the last time.

Link raised his eyebrow at this, only slightly puzzled. From what she said earlier he assumed she didn't have much time " I thought you only had time for a short one"

"I do..." She said trailing off as the smirk on her face became wider. "But I was thinking about a private dance somewhere secluded" she continued

The hero knew very well what she meant, but still chose to play dumb, only to see how she would reply "my lady, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean" he replied with a coy smile, while their waltz was mere seconds from ending

"Well then..." she murmured leaning in, until her face was inches away from his own, he could clearly see the naughty, mischievous glint in her sky blue orbs . He also abruptly noticed that the both of them have stopped waltzing and now stood still, near the exit of the room.

"I guess, I just have to show you" she spoke in a hushed, sensual whisper. Immediately afterwards, she closed the what little distance was left between them and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. He was expecting this and responded by closing his eyes, kissing her back as the music had ended in the of beginning of their union.

The kiss they shared was tender and tongueless, but left them both hungry for more. Hands shifted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same at her waist as they pulled each other closer. After a few more sweet moments of kissing, the couple finally separated. He opened his eyes saw her beaming at him with the same sexy, grin he had been graced with ever since he met her.

Wordlessly the masked girl then pulled away from their embrace and walked towards the open doors which was the way out of the ballroom. She stepped outward and turned over to face the hero once again, before quietly beckoning him with her fingers.

Link smiled himself and walked to follow her as she was leading him to a place much less crowded. He hoped to find out the identity of this mysterious girl and to have some fun while he's at it...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the sex is in the second chapter. Which I will update in time


End file.
